Amor de arcoíris
by Nahualliteotl
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: VERSIÓN ANTHRO, Y CONTENIDO MADURO. Rainbow Dash, sale con su novio Soarin, para tiene relaciones con el.


**ADVERTENCIA: AQUÍ LOS PERSONAJES SERÁN VERSIONES ANTROPOMÓRFICAS CON MANOS Y PIES, PERO CON LOS ROSTROS Y CABEZAS Y CARACTERÍSTICAS COMO ALAS Y/O CUERNOS DE LOS PONYS DE LA SERIE ANIMADA Y CONTENIDO DE DESNUDOS Y SEXO EXPLICITO POR LO QUE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN.**

Ya había pasado un año desde que Rainbow Dash entro como miembro de los Wonderbolts. Y ella y su compañero Soarin también celebrarían su primer mes como novios. Así que fueron a la casa de Rainbow para tener una noche romántica. Luego se sirvieron unas copas de sidra de manzana, ya que era la bebida favorita de Rainbow y Soarin, fueron luego después a la habitación de Rainbow. Soarin llevaba puesto una camiseta azul marino, unos pantalones azules, y unos zapatos negros. Mientras que Rainbow tenía puesto una camiseta blanca sin mangas con el ombligo descubierto, unos pantalones blancos, y unos zapatos tenis rojos. Rainbow Dash se puso frente Soarin y le dijo.

— ¿Oye Soarin creo que ya es hora que lo hagamos, empiezas tú, y luego voy yo?

—Está bien Rainbow mi amor aquí voy. —Dijo Soarin a Rainbow Dash.

Luego, Soarin se quitó la camiseta mostrando torso esbelto y con algo de musculatura. Después se quitó los zapatos y calcetines, y se desabrocho el cinturón y los pantalones y se los bajo al piso, dejando a Soarin en una trusa ajustada de color negro. Luego, Soarin le dijo Rainbow Dash.

—Oye Rainbow, ¿quieres que siga con lo último que me queda, o que esa tú turno?

—Pues, creo que lo mejor es que yo sigo. —Dijo Rainbow Dash a Soarin.

Después, Rainbow se quitó la camiseta blanca, dejando ver tenía un sostén de color rojo sin tirantes en los hombros, luego se quitó los tenis los calcetines, después se quitó los pantalones blancos, para que mostrar que llevaba puesto unas bragas rojas.

Luego, Rainbow Dash se quita el broche de la parte delantera de su sostén, dejando a descubrir sus pechos grandes y redondos tamaño copa c, y sus pezones de color azul.

Ahora que Rainbow Dash y Soarin solo estaban en ropa interior, Soarin miro a Rainbow Dash le dijo.

—Ahora sí. Es hora de empezar.

Soarin se quitó la trusa, mostrando su pene de color gris azulado oscuro, de 19, pulgadas de largo con genitales del mismo color que su pene. Rainbow Dash estaba excitada al ver a Soarin completamente desnudo, y entonces ella dijo.

—ya no lo aguanto más, me voy a quitar las bragas, quiero que me veas mi culo desnudo.

Rainbow Dash se dio la vuelta y se quitó lentamente las bragas.

— ¡Oh sí! —dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se quitaba las bragas.

Cuando se las quito, Soarin vio el grande y redondo culo celeste de Rainbow Dash, y esta es volteo para que viera a Rainbow Dash completamente desnuda moviéndose y poniéndose en unas poses muy sexys, y luego Rainbow Dash abrió las piernas mostrando su vagina del mismo color azul que sus pezones. Soarin se excito, e hizo que su pene se pusiera erecto. Y al ver lo grande que era el pene de Soarin, Rainbow Dash se puso de rodillas abrió la boca, y empezó a chupar pene de Soarin, el cual hacia gemido de placer, mientras él decía.

— ¡Oh sí, Rainbow, sigue, sigue!

Rainbow Dash seguía chupando el pene de Soarin moviendo cabeza hacia adelante y atrás una y otra vez primero hiendo lento y luego después avanzó cada vez más rápido mientras sonaban más los gemido de ella chupando así como los sonidos de las chupadas que le hacía a Soarin hasta que finalmente Soarin se había excitado tanto que dejo salir el semen de su pene mientras que Rainbow Dash se lo trago con excitación hasta llegar hacia su garganta y luego hacia su estómago.

Una vez de que Rainbow Dash termino de chupar el pene de Soarin, ella fue a acostarse a su cama y abrió sus piernas, luego Soarin acerco su cara a la vagina de Rainbow Dash y primero que hizo fue besar su vagina con mucha pasión que hizo sonrojar y excitar a Rainbow Dash, y luego Soarin empezó a lamer la vagina de Rainbow Dash empezando a lamer su clítoris con su lengua, luego lamió sus labios vaginales y cuando lo hacia Rainbow Dash gemía de excitación que luego ella dijo.

— ¡Oh sí Soarin, se siente tan maravilloso. Si, si, si!

Y luego al final, Rainbow Dash excito tanto que dejo salir sus jugos vaginales mientras que Soarin los lamió.

Luego Soarin fue hacia arriba, justo hacia las tetas Rainbow Dash, y empezó a chupar un pezón de su teta izquierda, mientras que el agarro con una de sus manos la teta derecha apretándola y acariciándola. Mientras que seguía chupando y lamiendo pezón azul de la teta de Rainbow Dash quien se excito cuando le apretaban y le chupaban las tetas luego Soarin repitió el mismo proceso chupando su pezón de su teta derecha y apretando su izquierda y luego con sus manos Soarin agarro y apretó las tetas Rainbow Dash y chupaba sus pezones azules a la vez excitando cada vez más a Rainbow Dash hasta que Soarin termino.

Finalmente Soarin fue más arriba justo estando cara a cara con Rainbow Dash, y le dijo.

— ¿Rainbow Dash, está lista para que los hagamos?

— ¡SI SOARIN! ¡TENGAMOS SEXO DESNUDOS! ¡SI! —dijo Rainbow Dash muy excitada con su sonrisa atrevida y desafiante.

Luego, Soarin metió su pene en la vagina de Rainbow Dash mientras que ella con un grito de excitación dijo.

— ¡ASOMBROSO!

Soarin siguió moviéndose y empujando su pene en la vagina de Rainbow Dash para atrás y para adelante gimiendo de placer, y agarrando y apretándole las tetas, mientras que Rainbow Dash excitada gritaba y decía cosas como.

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Que emoción! ¡Que emoción! ¡Que emoción! ¡Genial!

Soarin cada vez más iba más rápido cogiendo Rainbow Dash, hasta finalmente Soarin dejo salir su semen en el interior de la vagina y útero de Rainbow Dash mientras que ellos dos se dieron un apasionante beso de lengua y finalmente ambos se dijeron uno al otro.

—Te amo Soarin.

—Yo también te amo Rainbow Dash.

Y Soarin y al terminar de tener sexo con Rainbow Dash, saco su pene de la vagina de Rainbow Dash, finalizando su acto de amor, y de desnudez y sexo libre.

Ambos ya muy cansados, se acostaron sin des tender la cama ya no tanto frío para cubrirse con las sabanas y cobijas por lo que al final ambos se quedaron dormidos completamente desnudos acostados, con Rainbow Dash y Soarin abrazándose entre sí, con una de felicidad y de satisfacción en medio de la noche, después al haber disfrutado su primer acto de amor.


End file.
